Julia
by scamperdoodles
Summary: COMPLETE Someone is after Tori's sister. or are they?
1. The Attack

Summary- someone is after Tori's sister. We learn about Tori's past a little. (My first PR fic  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the power ranger's characters. I do own Julia.  
  
" Are you guys still coming over for movie night at my place?" Dustin asked Blake, Hunter, Shane and Cam while he restocked the racing gloves at Storm Chargers.  
  
"Well I know I'm coming and Tor says she will most likely be there meaning yes" Blake smiled talking about his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm there" both Hunter and Shane said at the same time causing the other three to chuckle.  
  
"Cam?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in"  
  
"Alright that's great. Just have to get the final word from Tori."  
  
Just then Tori came into the store with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Tor what's wrong?" Blake asked with concern as he led her over to the couch in Storm Chargers.  
  
"someone's after Julia they tried to drown her purposely while we were surfing."  
  
Everyone just stood and stared in shock.  
  
"hey it's ok just stick with us and you will both be safe." Dustin looked around and saw all the guys nodding their heads.  
  
"so Dustin you still having movie night?" Tori changed the topic as she thought about the attack on her sister.  
  
A/N: cliffhanger... Dum dum dum.... 


	2. Death

At Dustin's apartement all the guys had already arrived and were waiting for tori.  
  
"Tori said she had to go to her apartment to check on her sister. She said that Julia's really shaken up." Blake said as he took off his jacket.  
  
"that's cool dude." Dustin smiled at his love sick friend.  
  
"oh, she said to go on without her."  
  
"ok, let's go" *************************************** Tori walked into her apartment that she shared with her sister.  
  
She quietly walked down the hallway to her sisters room.  
  
When she opened the door she smelt some awful stench.  
  
Tori turned on the light and screamed at the sight she saw.  
  
Her sister, Julia, had been mutilated and her parts were all over the room.  
  
Tori ran as fast as she could grabbed her emergency overnight bag and cell phone and left.  
  
She got into her car and dialed Dustins cell phone number.  
  
Which was only to be used in an emergency.  
  
A/N a new chapter will hopefully be posted every week or sooner. 


	3. Siblings?

Dustin paused the movie and, with a concerned look, answered his cell phone.  
  
"Hello" "it's Tori" she could barely get out between sobs. "Tor, what's wrong?" "Julia's..dead" "What happened?" "I walked. into her room ..a .. an.and saw her it lo... looked like she had been blown up" "oh my god where are you now?" "I'm on my way over to you" "okay we're all here I'll fill the guys in" "th.tha.thank you" Dustin shut off the phone and looked at the guys who all had looks of concern on their faces. "Julia was killed Tori said it looked like she had been blown up" "OH MY GOSH is Tori ok?" all the guys asked at the same time. Just then Tori came running in looking like hell with tear stains on her face. Blake went to her and gave her a huge hug which she returned. Then she walked over to Dustin and gave him a hug. "Dustin our sister's dead" She sobbed out and continued to cry. 


	4. Nightmares

Later, Tori was asleep in Dustin's spare bedroom.  
  
Finally haunter asked the question the others had wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"Dude, what did Tori mean when she said 'our sister'?"  
  
"Me and Tori are siblings."  
  
"Okay but you have different last names." Shane stated.  
  
"Tori uses our mom's maiden name."  
  
"Well what about Julia?" asked Cam.  
  
"Julia was. the oldest then me and then Tori is the baby of the family. After our mom died Julz looked after us. Then I moved out and they moved in together as roommates."  
  
"But I thought you and Tor we're the same age" Blake thought out loud.  
  
"No I'm 2 years older than Tori and Julz was 5 years older than Tori and 3 years older than me"  
  
"Wha." Shane started but was cut off when they all heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the spare bedroom.  
  
They all rushed towards it.  
  
Dustin ran in and shook Tori awake.  
  
"Tori, hun it's okay I'm here don't worry your big brothers here," he said as he rocked her back and forth while she cried.  
  
Tori grabbed on to his shirt for dear life and Dustin finally let out the tears over the loss of his sister.  
  
The others walked into the living room to give the siblings a moment of grief. 


	5. Past and Venting

When Dustin came out he looked at Shane and said "what were you going to say?"  
  
"oh, yeah, umm what about your dad before you only mentioned your mom."  
  
"our dad left the day before Tori's ninth birthday. I mean he wasn't a great dad he used to beat Tori and .. um.. stuff. But we haven't forgiven him for leaving. We haven't seen him since that day."  
  
"wow" was all the other three could get out.  
  
"hey guys could we stop talking about my dad and past and finish this movie night." Tori asked from the hallway.  
  
"Tor are you okay?" Blake made his way over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"I can't sleep or blink or anything. Every time I do I see that room. So I figured we could finish this movie night and think about things in the morning."  
  
Everyone agreed and sat down without saying a word about Tori and Dustin's past.  
  
Tori was curled up with blake on the couch and had Dustin at the other end holding her hand.  
  
Shane was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and Cam and Hunter had the recliners.  
  
*****************  
  
Tori was in what was now her bedroom at Dustin's practicing her music.  
  
She had her tape player with pre recorded music on it and was singing.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Dustin answered it.  
  
"hey, Blake Hunter what are you doing here?"  
  
"um we wanted to check on you and Tori. You know see how you've been holding up the past couple days?" Hunter said.  
  
Just then they heard music coming from down the hall and follow it.  
  
The stop outside Tori's door and listen.  
  
I tried to kill the pain But only brought more I lay dying Pouring out crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming Am I too lost to be saved Am I too lost?  
  
My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
do you remember me  
  
lost for so long  
  
will you be on the other side  
  
or will you forget me  
  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
am i too lost to be saved  
  
am i too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
  
my soul cries for deliverance  
  
will i be denied Christ  
  
tourniquet  
  
my suicide  
  
the guys who had been quietly listening in the hall knocked on the door.  
  
Tori opened it and with one look from her the guys knew that song was her way of venting about what had happened.  
  
A/N the song in this chapter is Tourniquet by Evanescence (sorry I forgot to post that earlier ) and please no more flames. 


	6. It's On

> A couple days later everyone but Tori was at Storm Chargers when, like the first time, Tori came running in and stopped by the guys and said in an almost whisper  
  
"They're after me now." 
> 
> They were all in Ops talking about the attack that had happened to Tori just hours before.  
  
"It was the same thing that happened to Julia, they tried to drown me."  
  
"And we're all glad they didn't" Blake said to the beauty beside him.  
  
"Hey guys there's an incoming message for.... Tori?" Cam said as the alarm at Ops went off.  
  
Everyone got up and looked at the screen of the super computer.  
  
Lothor appeared on the screen.  
  
Blake put his arm around Tori's waist and Dustin held her hand.  
  
"So little blue what have you been feeling lately? Grief? Sadness? Fear for your life?"  
  
"It's you! You killed Julia and tried to kill me. Why were you after Julia?"  
  
"well, well give her a prize gentlemen. The lady in the front has it right. Except for one thing, I wasn't after her I was after you, you're sister just got in the way." Tori got a hurt look in her eyes and felt the tears starting.  
  
"We end this NOW!" Tori said with a malicious tone in her voice.  
  
"Fine by me little blue lets fight"  
  
"Fine, the forest, 10 minutes."  
  
"Deal"  
  
The transmission ended and everyone looked at Tori.  
  
"What? You guys didn't see her after.... After.... He is going to pay for this and I am going to be the one to bring him to justice!" she started walking to the door But Dustin stepped in front of her.  
  
"You may have seen her after that but she was still my sister and we..." he motioned around to the rest of the guys" are still a team. So we are going with you and you are not going to stop us."  
  
Tori looked around at everyone and they all nodded to her saying that they would stick by her for this.  
  
"Ok then" everyone got into a line and Tori was in the middle "Ready"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"Ninja storm"  
  
"Thunder storm"  
  
"Samurai storm"  
  
"Ranger form"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
And they left ninja ops for the fight of a lifetime.  
  
A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. Any way here is the next chapter I know it's kind of a cliffie but I think you'll manage. 


	7. The Fight

When they got there Lothor was nowhere in sight. So they waited in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I thought you were coming alone Little Blue?" Lothor said as he landed about 15 feet from where they were.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Tori said as she stepped forward, in front of the group.  
  
"Awe why did I hurt your feelings?" Lothor took a step forward as did Tori. "Because if I did hurt them I don't care. I want to see that look in your eyes; you know that scared one, just before you die. I hope you don't scream as much as your sister, she really did give me a headache."  
  
Tori launched herself at Lothor and they went through a series of kicks and punches. But Lothor got in a lucky roundhouse kick and Tori went down he then shot at her with his alien powers.  
  
Tori demorphed and lay limp.  
  
"NOOO! Tori!" Blake and Dustin called.  
  
The two of them went after Lothor and ended up the same way as Tori.  
  
Shane, Hunter and Cam went through the same thing.  
  
Soon all six of them were lying on the ground in pain, except for Tori who was unconscious, with Lothor standing over them.  
  
"Tori, Tori" she heard a faint voice calling out and she slowly opened her eyes to see her sister floating beside her.  
  
"Julia?"  
  
"Yes it's me Tor. You need to wake up the others are counting on you. You are the only one who can finished this Lothor needs to be killed and the others are too weak to do it. It has to be you."  
  
"Why am I here? Where am I?"  
  
"You are in your dreamscape. When you wake up you need to find the Stream. Use your powers and destroy him"  
  
"Ook wait how do you know about my powers?"  
  
"I have been informed, but you need not worry about that now. Wake up and help your friends"  
  
"Wha,,,, how?"  
  
Tori was slowly regaining consciousness. She lifted her head and looked around. All she could see was her friends on the ground in pain beside her.  
  
Then she saw Lothor and remembered what Julia had said.  
  
She quickly got up and looked at Lothor before running towards the Stream.  
  
Her teammates looked at her retreating form with confusion. but then Shane remembered what was in that direction and calmed alittle.  
  
"Guys there's a Stream that way she's going to use her powers"  
  
"that's Tori always thinking! Lets go and help if we're needed." Dustin suggested.  
  
She could feel Lothor following her. When she reached the Stream she veered off to the side and started concentrating on the water. She was going to create a tidal wave with it but use some more of her powers to give it a kick.  
  
Lothor followed the little girl and saw too late what was coming for him.  
  
He was swallowed up by the water and he lay knocked out on the ground when the water retreated.  
  
Tori got out from her hiding spot and morphed she then took out her sword, put it in gold mode, and slashed at him. Lothor died almost instantly.  
  
The others came around the corner just in time to see their friend demorph and collapse.  
  
"come on lets get her back to ops" Cam suggested.  
  
A/N the next chapter will be the last. I am wondering if I should do a sequel. R&R thanks for the input. 


	8. Peace

> All the rangers including Sensei were gathered at Julias grave. Dustin had brought a bouquet of blue and yellow roses.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment then Tori spoke up.  
  
"Can you guys um.. give me a minute?"  
  
they all said yes and gave her a big hug each.  
  
"we'll just be over there." Blake said as he hugged her.  
  
Tori smiled and watched everyone walk over to the nearby tree still in earshot.  
  
Dustin gave her a hug "It'll be ok Baby Blue" Tori smiled a genuine smile as Dustin used his nickname for her.  
  
"you have done well Tori" She bowed to Sensei and watched his retreating form as well.  
  
She knelt down next to the grave and started to sing.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tell me this is not the end Julia  
  
You my love my oldest friend  
  
I see you with flowers in your hair  
  
Julia  
  
Running around without a care  
  
Your days were numbered yah  
  
And I want you to know  
  
You're doing this to yourself  
  
Time to show me the will to change  
  
And I swear I will help you I will  
  
I will shine my light on you  
  
Let the sun light show your face  
  
Julia  
  
No one knows you in this place  
  
Julia  
  
I see there's a distance in your eyes  
  
Julia  
  
Can I even reach you if I try  
  
Or is this goodbye  
  
I will shine my light of hope  
  
And change and everything that  
  
Might have been  
  
if you'd only hear my warning  
  
if you'd only hear me calling  
  
I would shine my light on you
> 
> * * *
> 
> when she had finished Tori stood and walked over to her friends while wiping her eyes from the tears that had spilled.  
  
Dustin gave her a reassuring squeeze then started to walk beside her.  
  
Blake put his arm around her waist and thought 'I am going to marry that girl one of these days. If it's the last thing I do".  
  
A/N well that's it this ones finished. If you'd like me to do a sequel please let me know I am taking suggestions of what should happen. Thank you R&R. 


End file.
